


Eucalyptus

by LostCauses (Anteros)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Morning Sex, Shaving, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 21:02:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13489728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anteros/pseuds/LostCauses
Summary: Levi is standing by the bathroom sink shaving, a towel slung low on his hips, hair a riot.“Morning darling.” Erwin mumbles, voice still thick and sleepy, as he places his hands on Levi’s shoulders and presses a kiss into the back of his neck.Erwin can't keep his hands, or mouth, off his husband in the morning...





	Eucalyptus

Erwin yawns and turns over, throwing out one arm and groping blindly for the small compact body of his husband. The bed is empty but the sheets are still warm and the light spilling out from under the bathroom door indicates he hasn’t gone far. Stumbling out of bed rubbing his eyes, Erwin makes his way through to the bathroom without stopping to pull on the t-shirt and boxers lying on the floor beside the bed, where they’d been discarded the night before. 

Levi is standing naked by the bathroom sink shaving, a towel slung low on his hips, hair a riot. 

“Morning darling.” Erwin mumbles, voice still thick and sleepy, as he places his hands on Levi’s shoulders and presses a kiss into the back of his neck.

“Dammit Erwin, what are you doing? I’m trying to shave.” Levi frowns at him in the mirror as he draws the straight blade down over his cheek with studied concentration. Shaving with a straight razor is just one of his many idiosyncrasies, and Erwin never tires of watching the deft way he handles the lethal blade.

“Mmm hmm,” Erwin hums, working his way up Levi’s neck, and burying his nose in the soft fuzz of his husband’s undercut. He’s still warm from sleep, smelling of sweat and sex, and the sharp tang of eucalyptus shaving soap. Erwin inhales deeply and closes his eyes, sliding his hands down over Levi’s shoulders, round to the solid planes of his chest, feeling his nipples perk into small tight peaks beneath his hands.

“Fuck’s sake,” Levi shakes his head as he rinses the blade in the sink, before applying it to the other cheek. 

“What?” Erwin mouths against his back, lips tracing a line down the notches of his spine as his hands find the crest of sharp hipbones.

“Erwiiiiin,” Levi warns, but Erwin just grins. He tugs once at the towel and lets it slide to the floor. Levi sighs pointedly, but continues shaving, leaving Erwin to continue his explorations unhindered.

Erwin moves southwards, sinking to his knees and letting his cheek come to rest against the glorious curve of Levi’s ass, hands kneeding into the solid muscle of his thighs.

“Get the fuck off, I haven’t even showered,” Levi complains, lifting one bare foot and trying to push Erwin away, Erwin noses at his ass and tightens his grip on Levi’s thighs feeling the fine dark hair rasp beneath his fingers.

“I know.”

Above him, Erwin hears the metallic chink of the razor being set aside and the swirl of water draining from the sink. He takes that as his cue, turning Levi around where he stands. For all his protestations, he’s already hard, his slender cock standing up against his belly, a single bead of precum glistening at the tip. 

Erwin buries his nose in the tight dark curls at the base of Levi’s cock and breathes him in. He smells of salt, sweat and everything Erwin lives for. He rubs his cheek against the smooth heat of Levi’s cock, stubble rasping against sensitive skin. Somewhere above him Levi hisses.

“You need to fucking shave.”

Erwin hums in agreement and takes Levi full in his mouth without further ceremony, running his tongue around the head of his cock. Levi whines and curses.

Erwin sucks him off slowly, surely, he knows exactly how to take Levi apart with a flick of his tongue, the slightest graze of teeth. He takes his time, brings him to the edge and holds him there until he’s pleading, begging to _please, fuck, please Erwin_.

Levi comes with his hands fisting in Erwin’s hair, hips bucking hard. His thighs are slick with sweat, shaking under Erwin’s palms.

Erwin sits back on his heels, wipes his hand across his mouth with a satisfied smirk, and smiles up at his husband.

“Filthy bastard,” Levi growls, “come here”. Erwin’s knees crack as Levi hauls him to his feet. “You’re such an old man.”

“Going to trade me in for a newer model?” Erwin asks, planting a kiss on Levi’s glowing cheek. His face is still pink and damp from shaving and exertion, and there’s a peak of frothy white shaving soap below his ear. He smells strongly of clean, sharp eucalyptus; it’s an intoxicating contrast to the warm heady musk below. 

“Nah, I guess you’ll do. Get in the fucking shower though.”

Levi pushes him hard in the chest and Erwin goes, pulling his un-protesting husband after him.


End file.
